


Two Times the Sousa

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Enver Gjokaj has an identical twin brother, I decided Daniel Sousa needed one too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Times the Sousa

Peggy enters her and Daniel’s house, slipping off her shoes as soon as she closes the door. She and Ana have been shopping for wedding dress ideas for the last few hours and now all she wants to do is rest. Maybe she should take up her mother’s suggestion of wearing the dress from her almost wedding to Fred. It would make things so much easier. 

She looks in the living room and sees Daniel asleep on the couch. Daniel’s brother Peter is scheduled to arrive tomorrow so this is their last night of alone time for a few days. As quietly as she can be, she tiptoes towards the couch and lowers her body onto his sleeping form. She playfully nips at his jawline, mummering “Danny. Danny.” Suddenly, he jerks awake. She pulls back to look into eyes that look familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. After a moment, his lips curl into a slight smile as he says, “You must be Peggy.”

Startled, Peggy scrambles off of the man on the couch. She attempts to stand but slips and falls to the floor between the couch and coffee table. “And you must be Peter.”

The back door opens and Daniel calls from the kitchen, “Hey, Pete, is Peggy back?” He enters the living room and finds his identical twin brother lying on the couch and his fiancée on the floor. 

“Yea, Danny, and she tried having her way with me.”

Peggy looks sheepishly up at Daniel as he helps her off of the floor. “I thought he was you.”

“Jesus, Peg, we aren’t interchangeable,” he says with twinkle in his eyes. “He called after you left this morning to tell me his plans changed and he was getting in early.”

Also with a twinkle, Peter says, “Danny, I thought you said she is a top notch spy. She missed the easiest way to tell us apart now.”

She looks between the two men and closes her eyes as it dawns on her: the crutch (or lack of in Peter’s case). She opens her eyes and can’t help but join the Sousa men in laughter.


End file.
